Who Are You?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Dia mengetahui diriku, tapi aku tidak. Siapakah dia?  First fic in this fandom with new account.  Special fic for cakeberry.  Warning: AU, Lime/Lemon, pair baru diketahui di akhir cerita.  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon/Lime, maybe PWP

Fic yang didedikasikan untuk cakeberry aka Ryuzaki Toph. Happy reading minna...^^

* * *

><p><strong>Who Are You?<strong>

* * *

><p>'TAP'<p>

Light menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Ia segera menoleh ke arah belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada jalanan yang kosong. Light hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?" gumamnya heran. Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi menuju universitasnya.

.

.

.

Yagami Light, seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang sangat populer. Ia sudah sekitar dua tahun bersekolah di Universitas Touou. Ia juga menjadi pemuda yang paling dibanggakan di universitasnya, seperti masa-masa di SMA.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pribadi Light, yang selalu dikatakan sebagai pemuda yang rajin, baik hati dan segala macam ungkapan baik untuknya. Dan semua orang juga tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang KIRA. Pembunuh nomor satu yang diincar seluruh kepolisian di dunia.

'Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi agar aku bisa menyingkirkan L.' batin Light sambil menyeringai.

Iya, sebagai calon dewa 'Dunia Baru' kehadiran L baginya tentu sangat mengganggu. Bisa-bisa semua yang Light rencanakan gagal. Tapi ia beruntung bisa menemukan Amane Misa, gadis yang selalu mengumbar kata-kata cinta dan kesetiaan untuk Light seorang. Gadis yang bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Ada apa, Light-kun? Kau terlihat aneh..." terdengar suara baritone yang khas di telinga Light. Light langsung berbalik dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans, L.

"Aku aneh? Hanya perasaanmu saja." ujar Light tenang.

"Oh ya, saya ingin kau menemui saya di tempat biasa." sosok L perlahan meninggalkan Light sendiri. Light hanya terdiam saja, di tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Satu-satunya hanyalah di markas L saja. Tempat dimana seorang Yagami Light membantu Light sebagai anak dari Yagami Souichiro.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mata kuliah terakhir selesai, Light segera bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju markas rahasia L. Tapi lagi-lagi Light merasa aneh. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, Light kembali menoleh ke arah belakang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.<p>

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini." gumam Light.

Tapi Light tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan kembali berjalan santai saja. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini Light merasa seperti diawasi seseorang. Dahulu ia bisa mengatasi agen FBI yang mencurigainya, tapi sekarang Light sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk siapa yang mengikutinya.

'Kalau aku pikirkan juga hanya menguras tenaga.' batin Light dan ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau sampai, Light-kun." ujar Matsuda, seorang polisi muda yang adalah bawahan ayahnya. Light hanya tersenyum saja dan ia segera menuju tempat yang L duduki. Ia dan L suka menyelidiki berbagai perkembangan kasus KIRA bersama sejak Light dinyatakan tidak bersalah atas tuduhan sebagai KIRA.

"Kau lama, Light-kun..." gumam L sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sendok yang ada di kopinya.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan." ujar Light.

Dan seperti biasa ia kembali membantu L dan beberapa polisi lain. Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, hanya butuh waktu agar rencananya menyingkirkan L bisa terwujud. Tapi, waktunya mungkin agak lama.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah semakin berlalu. Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah lumayan larut. Light langsung saja bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi.<p>

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya L.

"Iya. Lagipula, siapa yang menjaga ibu dan adikku kalau aku tidak ada." jawab Light santai. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan markas rahasia L itu.

Suhu udara malam memang sangat dingin, dan Light bersyukur setidaknya ia membawa scraf yang memang sengaja ia bawa kalau suasana sedang dingin. Light langsung memakai scraf-nya dan kembali berjalan.

Tapi lagi-lagi ada yang aneh. Entah karena Light orang yang terlalu waspada atau apa, tapi ia merasakan kalau dirinya sedang diikuti lagi. Ayolah, ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang ketakutan jika dibuntuti oleh seorang _stalker _saat malam.

'Aku harus tenang. Pokoknya tenang.' batin Light.

Ia terus saja berjalan pulang melewati taman kota yang sudah sangat sepi. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang untuk mengecek, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Light sudah semakin curiga, gerakan orang yang mengikutinya terlalu cepat sampai Light tidak menyadari dimana orang itu berada.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Light langsung berubah menjadi gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dan ia bisa merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" seru Light.

Tapi orang itu tampaknya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Light, Light langsung saja diseret pergi dari taman itu. Light tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menyeretnya malam-malam begini. Jelas, matanya tertutup oleh sebuah dasi yang diikat di matanya.

Kalau pun ingin melawan, orang itu sedari tadi menekan tangan Light dengan kuat dan terdengar sedikit ringisan kesakitan dari Light. Orang yang menyeretnya ini kuat. Light sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk dimana ia berada sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hei, lepaskan aku? Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Light.

Ia terus saja memberontak dan orang itu tidak henti-hentinya membuat Light merasakan sakit di tangannya. Tekanan tangan orang itu pada Light sangat besar. Light benar-benar tidak tahu ia dibawa kemana. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah orang yang membawanya itu terhenti.

"Sudah sampai." gumam orang itu.

"Eh? Sampai? Memangnya kita dimana?" tanya Light lagi.

Orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Light. Tiba-tiba Light merasakan ada sentuhan di bibirnya, ternyata orang itu menciumnya. Meski Light tidak melihatnya tapi ia tahu, orang itu sedang menciumnnya.

"Lepas!" seru Light.

Tapi seharusnya Light tidak berbicara, karena orang itu memanfaatkannya sebagai jalan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Light. Light makin tidak berdaya, orang itu bagaikan sudah menyerap seluruh pasokan oksigen yang Light miliki.

Ciumannya terkesan ganas dan menuntut, Light tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, ia sering mencium beberapa gadis, tapi ciuman orang ini sangat ganas dan Light hampir kehilangan oksigennya.

Tahu bahwa Light tidak mampu mengimbanginya, orang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Saliva sedikit berceceran di bawah bibir Light. Terlihat bahwa Light sedang lemas sekarang.

"A... Apa maksudmu? Melakukan hal ini?" tanya Light dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Tapi lagi-lagi pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, orang itu langsung membuka kancing baju Light dan langsung saja menghisap _nipple _milik Light yang mulai mengeras.

"Ah...~" desahan Light terdengar di tempat yang entah apa namanya itu.

Orang itu makin cepat menggingit, menjilat _nipple _Light dan meninggalkan kissmark di dadanya. Light tidak berdaya, badannya benar-benar lemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Harga dirinya serasa jatuh.

Orang itu melirik ke arah celana Light, ia langsung saja membuka paksa celana Light itu. Light yang mengetahui hal itu sangat terkejut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Light marah.

Tapi orang itu tidak memperdulikannya, ia langsung mengulum milik Light ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ini benar-benar hal yang Light tidak pernah bayangkan seumur hidupnya. Kenapa harus ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya seperti itu?

"Ah~... Kumohon, jangan... Ah~" tampaknya Light tidak bisa menahan gejolak panas yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya. Ia langsung saja mengeluarkan cairan putih miliknya di dalam mulut orang itu.

"Manis..." gumam orang itu.

Light tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Yang terpikirkan adalah ia ingin pergi dan kalau bisa menghajar orang itu hingga tewas. Ah, kenapa harus repot? Ada Death Note kan? Tapi ia tidak tahu nama orang itu.

Light langsung menggengam tangan orang itu. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan dasi yang menutupi matanya itu.

"Kau tidak akan lolos." ujar Light yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya itu.

Tapi ketika Light berusaha membuka ikatan dasi itu, sosok orang yang menyeretnya sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Light langsung terdiam, jadi ia ditinggal sendiri di tempat yang entah apa namanya.

Light bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Sentuhan orang itu benar-benar masih terasa nyata di benaknya. Buru-buru Light menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak. Orang itu sudah seenaknya, aku tidak boleh memikirkannya.' batin Light.

Ia melihat kondisi dirinya yang kacau itu, ia langsung memakai celananya kembali dan mengancingkan bajunya lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Untungnya tempat itu hanyalah gudang kosong yang berada dekat di taman, jadi Light tidak dibawa ke tempat asing.

Tapi tetap saja ia merasa harga dirinya sudah jatuh. Ia merasa seperti diculik, lalu diperlakukan begitu oleh orang yang bahkan Light tidak tahu itu siapa. Ingin rasanya Light membunuh orang itu ketika mengetahui namanya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Light berjalan menuju universitas dengan pikiran yang was-was. Masih terekam dengan jelas di benaknya atas apa yang menimpa dirinya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung saja memerah.<p>

'Ah... Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu.' batin Light.

Ia langsung saja bergegas menuju universitasnya, ia tidak ingin hanya karena memikirkan masalah itu ia datang terlambat dan tidak berkonsentrasi. Tapi kenyataan memang berbeda dengan harapan kita, kan?

Light sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, dari mata kuliah awal hingga akhir pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Terutama mengenai peristiwa semalam, dimana dia...

"AH... Aku bisa gila!" jerit Light tiba-tiba.

Semua teman-teman Light hanya memandangnya dengan heran, Light yang merasa diperhatikan hanya cuek. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lagi. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

"Kau mencolok, Light-kun." gumam L.

"Kau kira karena siapa?" ujar Light marah. "Harga diriku..."

Ah, Light hampir saja kelepasan bicara. L kan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang Light bicarakan. Light langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya dari L, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

'Uh, hampir saja.' batin Light.

* * *

><p>Hari ini jadwal kuliah sudah selesai, dan seperti biasa L meminta Light untuk datang ke markas rahasianya. Light berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, ia harus bisa fokus. Mata kuliah boleh ia tidak terlalu fokus, tadi masalah pekerjaan harus bisa.<p>

Tapi mau sekuat apapun Light memaksakan diri, tetap saja yang ia alami kemarin terus terlintas di benaknya. Ciuman ganas itu, sentuhannya, memikirkan hal itu bisa membuat Light bingung sendiri.

"Ah, tampaknya aku harus mulai menghentikan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." gumam Light.

Ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju markas L. Tapi lagi-lagi Light merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Light benar-benar mulai curiga, ia menoleh ke belakang. Sama saja dengan kemarin, tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang Light.

Tiba-tiba Light merasa ada yang menutupi matanya. Lagi-lagi seperti kemarin, kali ini tangannya diikat juga. Ia mau memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya juga sudah ditutup oleh tangan orang itu. Orang itu langsung saja membawa Light menjauhi tempat tadi. Dan nasib Light benar-benar tidak beruntung karena tempat tadi sangat sepi.

.

.

.

Orang itu lagi-lagi membawa Light ke tempat yang sepi. Ia membuka ikatan di tangan Light dan Light hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Tentu ia ingin memberontak. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tidak tahu siapa atau dimana ia sekarang.

"Hei! Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" jerit Light.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Light-kun." gumam orang itu.

Light terkejut mendengarnya. Orang itu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Light'. Darimana orang itu tahu ia adalah Light? Apakah Light mengenal orang itu. Panggilan itu terasa tidak asing baginya.

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu langsung mencium bibir Light, Light terkejut dengan tindakan orang itu. Apakah ia akan membiarkannya? Tapi, entah kenapa untuk sesaat Light serasa terbius oleh ciuman itu.

Orang itu menghentikan ciumannya dan langsung menjilati leher Light. Light merasa geli dan ia membiarkan saja orang itu memperlakukannya seperti itu. Entah kenapa pikiran dan tubuh Light tidak sejalan jika berhadapan dengan orang ini.

Lalu orang itu langsung membuka paksa kemeja yang Light pakai, jujur Light merasa sangat kaget. Orang itu langsung saja memainkan _nipple _milik Light yang sudah mengeras. Desahan Light terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Ah~... Kumohon... Jangan... Ah~" desah Light tertahan.

Orang itu tidak memperdulikan Light, ia langsung saja menjilat, menggigit _nipple _Light dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya memegang milik Light yang mulai mengeras. Tangannya langsung saja melepas celana milik Light.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Light.

"Hanya ini." gumam orang itu dan langsung memasukkan milik Light dalam mulutnya. Gerakan maju-mundur terus ia lakukan. Light merasa badannya bergetar hebat, ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini.

"Ah~... L..." desah Light.

Begitu mendengar apa yang terluncur dari mulut Light, orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Light yang tadi menikmatinya jadi terdiam. Ia hanya memeluk orang itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau teruskan, L?" tanya Light.

Entah kenapa Light terus mengucapkan nama L. Orang itu tidak bergeming. Light hanya mendekati orang itu dan mencium lehernya, meninggalkan kiss mark disana tanpa disadarinya.

Orang itu langsung saja melepas ikatan dasi yang menutupi mata Light dan berlari meninggalkan Light. Light sekilas melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans.

"Dia benar-benar... L?" gumam Light.

* * *

><p>"Kau lama sekali, Light-kun?" tanya L ketika Light sudah sampai di markas rahasia L.<p>

Light memandang wajah L, tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung saja memerah. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah L. L yang melihat keanehan Light hanya memandangnya datar. Iya, L tidak peduli.

"Kalau kamu punya waktu untuk bersantai, sebaiknya bantu saya Light-kun." gumam L.

"I... Iya..." ujar Light sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa Light merasa bahwa orang yang selama ini memperlakukan dirinya dengan seenaknya adalah L. Wajah Light sedikit memerah, ia malu jika memang orang itu adalah L.

Selama membantu L, pikiran Light tidak terfokus pada pekerjaan. Lihat saja, dari tadi Light sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik L. Terutama Light memperhatikan bagian leher L. Ia ingat, ia sempat memberi kissmark pada orang yang menyerangnya itu. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun tanda di leher L.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Light, L segera berbalik dan menatap ke arah Light. Otomatis wajah Light sedikit memerah, ia langsung saja pura-pura sibuk dengan laptop-nya. Padahal jantungnya sudah sangat berdetak kencang.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan saya seperti itu, Light-kun?" tanya L tiba-tiba.

Light langsung saja menghentikan kegiatannya. Tapi, ia tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah L. Jujur ia merasa malu dan takut. Ah~ Kenapa ia bisa bertingkah seperti itu? Padahal L adalah musuh utama yang harus disingkirkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Light.

"Baiklah." L kembali bekerja sambil sesekali mengambil donat yang berada di meja. Ia hanya memakannya. Sementara Light, ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi kecurigaannya pada L belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Ia masih merasa sosok yang menyerangnya itu L, tapi tidak ada jejak yang Light tinggalkan di lehernya. Apakah L sudah mengetahuinya dan menyembunyikannya? Atau... kemungkinan terburuk, itu bukan L.

'Lantas itu siapa?' batin Light.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Langit sudah mulai gelap, jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Tapi kesibukan L, Light dan para polisi lain tidak berhenti. Mereka masih sibuk meneliti beberapa data kasus KIRA.<p>

Mendadak saja Light merasa tidak enak, entah kenapa rasanya kepalanya agak pusing. _Well, _bukan hanya kepala tapi hati. Kalau hati sih, mungkin karena rasa penasarannya itu. L melihat kondisi Light yang agak aneh, ia merasa tidak enak.

"Light-kun kalau sakit pulang saja." ujar L tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Light.

"Dari tadi kau terlihat aneh. Apa kau memaksakan diri untuk datang?"

"Tidak... Aku..."

"Pulang saja, Light. Nanti _Otou-san _yang mengurus sisa pekerjaanmu." ujar Souichiro.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih..." gumam Light dan ia berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Sekarang Light berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia baik-baik saja, alasan pusing atau apa pun itu hanya agar ia bisa keluar untuk menenangkan diri. Uh, gara-gara hal seperti itu Light bisa berubah 180 derajat. Hidup memang aneh.

Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba Light merasa matanya ditutupi oleh sesuatu. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, apakah orang ini atau yang Light kira adalah L bisa tidak mempermainkan dirinya seperti ini. Kali ini Light tidak melawan, ia membiarkan saja pemuda itu membawanya ke tempat yang entah dimana.

"Tumben kau tidak melawan, Light-kun?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Dengar ya, L? Kau jangan main-main denganku!" seru Light.

Lagi-lagi Light menyebut nama L. Pemuda itu menjadi geram, ia tidak suka Light menyebut nama itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mencium bibir Light dengan ganas. Light tidak sempat melawan. Pemuda itu membuka kancing baju Light dan langsung saja memainkan _nipple _Light yang mulai mengeras.

"Ah~ Caramu... pengecut... Ah~" ujar Light di sela desahannya.

Orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya, ia membuka dasi yang menutupi mata Light. Dan betapa terkejutnya Light, sosok yang berada di hadapannya adalah L.

"L?" gumam Light.

"Aku bukan L, Light-kun. Kenapa kau selalu menyebut namanya?" ujar pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau bukan L, lantas..."

"Panggil saja aku, B."

Jantung Light terasa hampir berhenti seketika. Orang yang ada di hadapannya bukan L, tapi sosoknya terlalu sama persis dengan L. Tunggu, hanya warna mata yang membedakan pemuda bernama B itu dan L, warna mata B yang merah bagai darah.

"Kau..." gumam Light.

"Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu, Light-kun. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau adalah KIRA." ujar B datar.

Light sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Darimana pemuda itu tahu bahwa Light adalah KIRA. Apa Misa memberitahunya? Tidak, Misa bukan gadis pengkhianat. Lalu siapa? Banyak pertanyaan yang terus mengalir di benak Light.

"Lebih baik kita teruskan permainan kita." ujar B dan ia langsung menjilati tubuh L. Dari atas hingga ke perut. Desahan Light mulai terdengar di ruangan sepi itu. Tampaknya tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat dimana Light 'kehilangan' harga dirinya.

B membuka celana Light dan ia segera memasukkan milik Light ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Badan Light sedikit bergetar, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat menikmati perlakuan B padanya. Sentuhannya, ia rindu akan sentuhan itu.

Tidak lama cairan klimaks milik Light telah keluar dan B segera menelan cairan itu. Tidak ada rasa jijik sekali pun di wajahnya. Ia malah memandang wajah Light sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Rasanya tetap manis, Light-kun. Kau pemuda termanis yang ada di dunia." ujar B sambil menjilati sisa cairan Light yang berada di kejantanan Light.

Light tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, rasanya sudah habis tenaganya. Lalu B perlahan membuka bajunya dan ia membuka baju Light hingga mereka sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Sekarang kita akan memulai permainan yang lebih menyenangkan, Light-kun. Bersiaplah." ujar B.

"Bersiap untuk?" tanya Light.

B langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Light hingga posisi Light berada di bawahnya. Ia kembali mencium Light, tapi itu hanya sebentar. B sekarang sibuk menjilati ketiga jarinya itu. Light memandanganya antara takut dan marah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tanpa basa-basi B langsung memasukkan jari pertama ke lubang milik Light. Terdengar rintihan Light di ruangan itu.

"Sakit... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Light.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Light-kun." ujar B seraya memasukkan jari yang kedua. Tapi rintihan Light makin terdengar. Karena B ingin Light diam, ia membungkam Light dengan ciumannya. Entah kenapa Light sedikit tenang. Lalu B memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga dan membuat gerakan zig-zag di lubang milik Light itu. Ketika ia merasa cukup, B mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya.

Light memandang B sedikit berlinangan air mata. Tentu saja, rasa sakit itu masih ada meski B telah menciumnya. Ia memandang B yang hanya terdiam saja.

"B?" panggil Light.

"Kau siap, Light-kun. Aku akan masuk..." ujar B.

"Eh?"

B tidak menjawab pertanyaan Light, ia langsung saja memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Light. Lagi-lagi Light merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, seperti dibelah dua oleh pisau.

"Sakit! Lepaskan!" jerit Light.

Dan lagi-lagi B harus menenangkan Light dengan ciumannya. Light juga kembali terdiam dan menikmati ciuman itu. B terus saja memasukkan miliknya ke lubang milik Light dan ketika sudah tertanam seluruhnya ia melepas ciumannya.

"Permainan akan dimulai, Light-kun." ujar B.

B menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Light. Light sedikit meringis, tapi ada saat ketika ia mendesah panjang. B hanya menyeringai, ia berhasil menemukan _sweet spot _milik Light. Ia terus bermain di titik itu dan Light makin mendesah panjang.

"Ah~... Jangan disitu... Ah~..." desah Light.

"Sebut namaku, Light-kun." ujar B.

"Kumohon, B. Lebih cepat~"

"Tentu..."

B semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan Light klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. B tersenyum puas, dan ia juga klimaks di dalam Light. B langsung saja memeluk tubuh Light dan menatap wajahnya.

"Light-kun, aku mencintaimu." ujar B.

"Eh?" Light bingung harus menanggapinya dengan jawaban apa. Jujur ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan B dan diperlakukan seperti ini pula. Light tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apa pun.

"Aku tahu dirimu ketika tanpa sengaja aku mendengar di Jepang ada seorang pembunuh yang diincar oleh L. Aku segera kemari dan berusaha mencarinya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tak kusangka seorang KIRA adalah mahasiswa seperti kau."

"Kenapa kau mau bersusah payah mencariku?"

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu."

Light terkejut mendengarnya, ia perlahan memakai bajunya dan menatap ke arah B. B sudah selesai memakai bajunya dan berjalan mendekati Light. Ia menyentuh pipi Light.

"Kau tahu, begitu pertama kali aku melihatmu aku ingin memilikimu." ujar B lagi.

"Kenapa? Bahkan kau sampai..." gumam Light dengan wajah memerah.

"Mungkin ini cinta? Aku juga tidak tahu."

B langsung mencium bibir Light sekilas dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah Light yang sudah sangat memerah. B suka melihat wajah Light yang seperti itu.

"Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, Light-kun." gumam B.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Light sedikit meremehkan.

"Tentu."

Baru saja Light sudah memakai bajunya, B langsung melepasnya lagi. Tampaknya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Light. Terlepas apakah Light bisa mencintai B atau tidak itu bukan masalah bagi B, karena dengan berada di sisi Light dan memeluknya seperti ini adalah hal yang bagus baginya.

**The End**

A/N: Wah... Gomene kalau genre-nya gak sesuai dengan ceritanya, apalagi gampang ditebak.

Ditunggu saran dan kritik berpa review...^^

Tapi jangan flame karena aku membuat Light sangat uke disini, aku tidak terima flame...

**Sign**

**Dark Sara, darkness side of Sara Hikari**


End file.
